


Heaven's Angel

by RinLee90



Series: Heavens angel [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinLee90/pseuds/RinLee90
Summary: Yesung has a dark past, but his role in the world protects him. Ryeowook is his next victim, and after being made his manager, Yesung will stop at nothing to make him his next skeleton in the closet.





	1. Skeletons

Chapter One  
Skeletons  
As Kim Ryeowook sang in the sound booth, his manager Kim Yesung listened with only half ears. No, as the singer gave his emotion to the music, Yesung was busy thinking of his singer outside that sound booth and instead, bent over his desk begging for him. That loud voice calling his name in need. Those soft lips wrapped around his hot erection. Yes, sweat glistening off his body under the dull lights as they both panted out of breath.  
"Hyung?" Ryeowook called. His tone suggested he had been calling for the older for awhile now.  
"Sorry Wook, is everything alright?" Yesung asked sitting up as he tapped the button letting them talk. Ryeowook chuckled, such a sweet sound, making Yesung shiver.  
"Of course. I think the songs perfect and should be placed on be track now. What do you think?" Ryeowook asked, preparing to leave the booth. Yesung nodded his head as well. Ryeowook moved to sit beside the older, his large brown eyes focused on Yesung.  
“I can’t believe my first album drops soon. What should we do to celebrate it?” Ryeowook asked, leaning closer to Yesung for an answer. He was so easily excited, he reminded Yesung of the lover he had before Ryeowook. The young ballad singer who had made fall sound so warm despite the cold temperature.  
“Yesung hyung?” Ryeowook repeated. The pout he wore made Yesung bite his lip. Shaking his head, Yesung regained his focus, he couldn’t ruin things now. Not when he was so close to his goal.  
“Of course, shall we go drinking?” A drunk Ryeowook would be easier to control, after his album release, he could start his takeover. Ryeowook beamed at the idea as he followed Yesung from the room. The whispered words as they passed made no difference to the singer, he had a crush on Yesung and to have some time alone with the older was dream like.  
~~~  
The bar was crowded with patrons and workers. The loud music deafening as Ryeowook shook his head. Usually these types of places were things Ryeowook tended to avoid, but Yesung seemed to like it here. As each drink was passed to him, Yesung became the only thing he saw.  
~~~~  
Yesung smiled as the night droned on and Ryeowook became drunker. It was not until the younger was falling all over himself, that Yesung decided to act.  
“Let’s get you home, my place is close. You can sleep there tonight.” Yesung stated, answered only by slurred murmurs of a reply. Yesung smiled as he led Ryeowook out of the bar and to his waiting car. The younger was clingy, and the special candy he had passed the younger was beginning to take effect with the alcohol. Ryeowook was panting, slowly he was loosening the belt of his pants and undoing the buttons of his shirt. Anything to alleviate the sudden heat he was feeling.  
“Hyung,” the way Ryeowook just breathed out the name had Yesung humming in delight. He glanced over, Ryeowook leaning back in the passenger seat, his eyes blown wide as his lips formed an ‘o’ shape panting for breath.  
“My body is on fire.” Ryeowook continued, his hands now moving to touch every inch he could. Yesung loved this image, the younger just craving sex.  
“What do you want?” Yesung asked, his eyes focused on both the road and Ryeowook. He had to get home soon.  
“Please, so hot.” Ryeowook pleaded. Now he was leaning back in the chair, fingers ghosting closer to that intimate place that wanted attention.  
“What do I need to do Wookie, tell me.” Yesung whispered, nearing his home as Ryeowook released a low moan.  
“Touch me,” Ryeowook replied. It was all the elder needed, parking outside his home, he rushed to help the other out of the car and into the home. Ryeowook stumbled, his eyes clouded as he smiled and giggled to the older. He was vaguely aware of the bedroom Yesung was heading towards, the air of the room screaming sex.  
The walls were decorated with chains and whips, other toys strewn across various table tops and platforms.  
“Sungie?” Ryeowook slurred, his eyes trying to focus as he was placed on the bed. Yesung chuckled as he began to remove his shirt.  
“Have I ever told you about the singer I had before you?” Yesung asked. Ryeowook was too gone to understand, but nodded anyway.  
“I’ll tell you in the morning, until then, why not let hyung put out that fire you keep complaining about.” Yesung smiled.


	2. In the closet

In the Closet

Ryeowook smiled as he felt Yesung chain his wrists above his head. His body bare and open to the cool air.   
“Such erect nipples, and this cock, it drips with cum for me.” Yesung mused, fingers ghosting over the younger’s twitching arousal. Ryeowook could only shiver at the attention his elder gave him. That lusted look that clouded his eyes, the same look Ryeowook held in his own.   
“Such a pretty face,” Yesung whispered, leaning down and forcing Ryeowook to look up by using two fingers to push up his chin.   
“It makes me want to dirty that mouth of yours.” he continued before forcing Ryeowook onto his knees. The singer swallowed before looking up at his manager with a curious look. He felt like he was burning, and the way his nether region felt made him lick his lips with anticipation. Yesung grabbed his own arousal, before placing the tip to the singers lips.   
“You should be old enough to know what I want.” Yesung smirked, the gentle words Ryeowook was so used to hearing, had now become demands.   
Leaning up, Ryeowook made to take hold of the long arousal, but the chains stopped him.   
“Mouth only.” he commanded. Nodding his head, Ryeowook parted his lips, tongue poking out to lap at the damp tip. Yesung closed his eyes as he felt Ryeowook’s mouth wrap around his thick length. This was the feeling he had been wanting.   
The slow back and forward movement causing him to shiver as he closed his eyes and allowed the feel of Kim Ryeowook to cover him. The younger had no control of his sudden sexual urges. The drug Yesung had given him fueling his actions. Soon, just like with the others, Ryeowook would become just another skeleton in his closet, another dirty secret he would keep.   
Yesung pulled Ryeowook away from his arousal, before making him lay on the bed and spread his legs.  
“Let me prepare you for the real fun.” the elder mused, licking his fingers before beginning his task of preparing the younger. Ryeowook’s moans filled the room, oblivious to the true intentions of his hyung.   
~~~  
Cho Kyuhyun kept his eyes low as Sungmin moved about the cafe, finishing the last of his rounds before closing. Three years, the two of them had been together, and each year the memories of his time with Yesung disappeared. But, they were never completely gone. On those late nights when he couldn’t sleep well, the man’s touches, his words, returned to him, sparking screams that would wake Sungmin, and torturous memories that had Kyuhyun weeping in his hyung’s arms.  
“Kyu, are you ready?” Sungmin asked, his soft voice filled with worry. Kyuhyun shook his head before smiling at his elder.  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Kyuhyun whispered as he took the elders hand. Kyuhyun tried to focus on Sungmin’s hold, but the memories he had spent the past hour trying to forget kept returning.   
“Do we need to stop?” Sungmin’s voice called through, the worry reflected in his eyes matched his voice. Kyuhyun glanced around, noticing the area they had stopped in.  
“No, anywhere but here. Let’s just go home.” Kyuhyun begged. Sungmin nodded, still worried and confused by the younger’s silence. Kyuhyun knew he had another victim.   
He could feel it.  
Yesung was a fallen angel, and he had fallen as well because of him. They were linked, and always would be. He had been Yesung’s first skeleton. His first demon.   
“Kyuhyun?” Sungmin called. The younger looked up, unaware that he had sank to his knees, the once white wings he had kept so clean, black with his tainted soul, free to the air for just he and Sungmin to see.   
“What’s happening?” Sungmin asked, his eyes narrowed. He was just a human, one who had found and Kept Kyuhyun safe after Yesung had tried to empty that dark closet of his.  
“I’m no longer alone.” Kyuhyun whispered. His eyes black as his wings as Sungmin moved to hold him.   
The elders would arrive soon.


End file.
